vigilante8fandomcom-20200222-history
Molo
Molo is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview Molo had always been a trouble maker and looked to Coyote leader Sid Burn as some kind of hero. It was his biggest wish to join the Coyotes and cause extreme havoc. One day, he was taking the bus to school, and while the bus driver left for a bathroom break, Molo stole the bus, and set out to find his hero. He catches up with Sid in the middle of the Coyote/Vigilante skirmish and Sid refuses him. Undaunted, Molo sets out to prove himself and focuses his sights on Sheila. However, he was unsuccessful in subduing her. After the Coyotes were defeated and disbanded, Molo found himself alone again. Without the Coyotes, he was a nobody and resorted to burglarizing gas stations and trailer parks. He was eventually caught, but could not go to jail due to his age, so he was sent to juvenile hall instead. His time there was short lived as a mysterious old man busted him out and initiated him into the new band of Coyotes. Endings In his V8 ''ending, Molo is finally initiated into the Coyotes, but his first assignment isn't what he had hoped for, as he washes Sid Burn's car for his first assignment. In his [[Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense|''V8: 2nd Offense]] ending, Molo is outrunning what looks like Chassey Blue's Vertigo. He tries to Smog Check it, but the pipe is clogged by a roller skate and explodes. He is then arrested, and much to his dismay and his dignity, realizes it is not Chassey Blue, but Sheila arresting him. In his V8: Arcade ending, Molo steals John Torque's vehicle and seeks out Sid Burn. After finding him, Molo starts the ignition to (assumedly) apprehend Sid Burn. Vehicles & Statistics In V8, Molo drove the massive 1966 School Bus, a vehicle that had sluggish speed but incredible armor. Top Speed: 100/400 IIIII'''IIIIIIIIIIIIIII Armor: 400/400 '''IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Avoidance: 120/400 IIIIII'IIIIIIIIIIIIII In ''V8: 2nd Offense, Molo returned in the Blue Burro Bus, a prison bus that was the slowest car in the game, but had amazing armor. Acceleration: 128/400 'IIIIII'IIIIIIIIIIII Top Speed: 92/400 'IIII'IIIIIIIIIIIIII Armor: 352/400 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'II Avoidance: 112/400 'IIIII'IIIIIIIIIIIII In V8: Arcade, Molo drives the Incarcerator, which is more similar in design to his 2nd Offense vehicle than his original vehicle. The vehicle also has great strength, but low acceleration. Strength: '''Good Acceleration: Low Top Speed: Average Radar Evasion: Low Special Weapon In V8, V8: 2nd Offense ''and ''V8: Arcade, Molo's Special Weapon was the Smog Check, a giant exhaust pipe mounted on the back that spewed black smoke that stalled any car going through it. Trivia *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, it's stated that Molo is from Brooklyn, New York, and his favorite food is hamburger-chili pizza. *Molo is one of three characters who keep the same Special Weapon throughout all three Vigilante 8 installments, the others are Sheila and Boogie.﻿ Quotes Vigilante 8: *"Get to the back of my bus, ha ha!" *''"Ha! Ha!"'' *''"Kick it, Sid!"'' *''"I'm gonna get you for that, you big dork!"'' *''"School's out, and so are you!"'' Second Offense: *"Take a seat, I'm driving!" *"Hehe! Take a whiff!" *"Vigilantes!" *''"Ha Ha! Made you flinch!"'' *''"It looks like this is your stop!"'' *"You smelt it, I delt it!" ''Arcade: *"''Yo-watch out! Molo's on the move!" *"He-yeah! Let's roll, gang!" *"Yo, get to the back of my bus! ''(Chuckles)" *"''Smog Check!" *"School's out, and so are you!" *"Oof! ''(Whimpers)" *"''Waugh!" Category:Characters Category:Coyotes Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters